<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Will you stay? by GentlemanSuitor1412</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895522">Will you stay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanSuitor1412/pseuds/GentlemanSuitor1412'>GentlemanSuitor1412</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving the Boi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Goro and Reader are both in their late 20s, Goro is a sweetie pie, M/M, Mildly Suggestive, Multi, Reader and Goro are married!, Reader can be male of female or whatever suits your fancy, Reader is ambiguous, buffkechi agenda, his bouldering pays off, little angst, sorry - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:01:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanSuitor1412/pseuds/GentlemanSuitor1412</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You hum and lift a hand to gently pet his hair, he melts just like he always does when you touch him. It touches your heart to see how far he’s come from being that angry boy in the heavy rain. To have him open up to you and bless your life by just loving you was all you ever wanted. Always the romantic, you dreamed of your own white knight to hold you and protect you from evil. And though Goro may not have been what you expected he turned out to be exactly what you needed, though he may not be a white knight, he was willing to burn the world just to see you smile. And you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of forever with him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loving the Boi [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Will you stay?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Y/n?” </p>
<p>“Kitchen!” You call back, stirring the pot of the counter, flipping through the cookbook.<br/>
You can hear your husband approach you from behind, yet you still jump a little when he wraps his arms around your middle and rests his head on your shoulder. He let out a hum and you both rock gently from side to side. You can’t help but giggle, pressing a kiss to his cheek as you stir.</p>
<p>“Long day?” You question him, he lets out a long sigh and that’s an answer in of itself. “Goro?”<br/>
Akechi only grips you tighter in his arms, not painful mind you but a comfortable pressure that never fails to make you feel safe and protected. </p>
<p>“Its been…a day.” He droops onto you and you let out a small laugh as you balance yourself and your beau. </p>
<p>You hum and lift a hand to gently pet his hair, he melts just like he always does when you touch him. It touches your heart to see how far he’s come from being that angry boy in the heavy rain. To have him open up to you and bless your life by just loving you was all you ever wanted. Always the romantic, you dreamed of your own white knight to hold you and protect you from evil. And though Goro may not have been what you expected he turned out to be exactly what you needed, though he may not be a white knight, he was willing to burn the world just to see you smile. And you couldn’t wait to spend the rest of forever with him.</p>
<p>“I love you, Goro.” It just burst out of you. </p>
<p>His weight lifted from your shoulder, but you didn’t turn around. </p>
<p>“I love you too,” His voice broke a little along with your heart but neither of you mentioned it as he hugged you closer. “Thank you for loving me.”</p>
<p>You gasped, turning around to pout up at him and grab his teary-eyed face between your hands, “no apologizing mister!” He gave you a lopsided boyish smile and you have to shake yourself lest you get too caught up in his charms, the little devil. </p>
<p>“Goro, it is not a chore nor is it a bother loving you.” His eyes widened a bit and you leaned up on your tippy toes to press your lips to his, and though it was only for a few seconds fireworks erupted in you heart all the same.</p>
<p>“I know y/n.” Akechi whispers, and you smile cheekily as you squish his face earning a flustered whine from him.</p>
<p>“Well, I’ll tell you as many times as it takes.” You huff playfully and turn around to check on the food. You are just testing the soup when he leans down to whisper in your ear, fiddling with your apron ties. </p>
<p>“Y/n~” He coos, and you stubbornly stare forward despite the heat steadily creeping up your face. You can feel the length of his body pressed against you like this and subconsciously it brings up the matter of his hobbies and how he likely just came back from the gym after work, as you can smell the lavender and cedar of his usual body wash clinging to him. His arms are firm around you and if you really wanted to you could trace every muscle of his by heart to reacquaint yourself with his body. But you’re a good little saint and you need to finish dinner because he is probably just as hungry as you are, and playtime can wait until after your body’s demands are met. </p>
<p>“Hmm?” Hot breath caressed your ear and you stiffened on reflex, “you’re stuck in your head my darling, come back to me.” </p>
<p>“Goro.” You pout. He laughs detangling yourself.</p>
<p>“Fine, fine.” Goro grins wiping away mirthful tears, “I’ll behave for you.” His eyes narrow playfully, and his grin turns sly, “for now.”</p>
<p>He laughs even as you chase him out of the kitchen and you can’t stay mad at him, even if he can be a little shit sometimes. You are quick to grab the bowls once you notice the soup is close to being ready, idly tracing the marble countertop and gathering the ladle to dish up the food to bring to the table. You take your time, probably slower than usual, as you bite your lip. Your eyes flit in the direction of the dinning room even as you pour the soup. A red ribbon can be seen poking out of its hiding place behind the bowl of oranges, the box small but big in terms of context and though you’re excited your stomach twists painfully with nerves. But you love him, and the world could crash and burn before you would ever give him up. So, you grab the small box with shaking hands and bring it out to the dining room with the food and place it in the middle of the table. </p>
<p>Goro looks up from his phone, smiling up at you, and you just love him so much you want to cry but you’ll be strong. He glances at the box for a second, brows knitting in confusion and opening his mouth a little, probably to ask about it but you quickly place his meal in front of him and it seems to have worked to distract him. At least, for a while.</p>
<p>“Y/n?” </p>
<p>You pause, you’ve been eating slowly, and you know he’s already done by now but you’re doing all you can to prolong this discussion. Its inevitable. </p>
<p>“What’s this for?” He tries again, smiling nervously this time. And you can’t help but laugh because no Goro you haven’t forgotten anything, you never do.</p>
<p>“…It’s for you.” </p>
<p>He hums and brings the small gift closer to him, plucking at the bow just like how your heart is plucking at your last stands of sanity. The silence stretches on, and every second brings another cold flash down your spine. Your heart is beating so loudly in your ears it almost drowns out his quiet stammer.</p>
<p>“Y/n…w-what’s this?” His eyes are huge, and you can’t decipher what emotion you see on his face but you suck in a breath and let it go.</p>
<p>“I’m pregnant.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks! This is may first fic on AO3 so I hope it's not too bad, specially since I did this at work which, umm ^^;<br/>Anyway I might do more of this just because while I don't often do y/n stuff, but I love Akechi so much and he deserves all good things! Plus I want to get back into writing so it's good practice.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>